


Prince of Hell- The Angel of the Darkness

by DestielcR7



Series: Angel of the Darkness [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel of the Darkness, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielcR7/pseuds/DestielcR7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel born to this world as a result of a forbidden relationship of a demon and an angel. His father Crowley is the king of hell and all Crowley wants is Cas learn his ways to rule the hell one day. But Cas is bit of an odd duck. He's like the cheeky bad boy with a good heart. After all he's a half angel. He loves his father but has no interest to be the king. That doesn't mean he's all good. He really didn't care about humans or anyone.<br/>In order to skip his duties as the prince, Cas has a habit of running away from hell. He's been doing this for many years. This is where Winchesters' come to the story. When bunch of Demons came to take Cas back he ran out and got in to a chevy impala and in no time he realized what he got himself into. Even though Cas is powerful enough to take these two down, in his mind it's better to be a prisoner of a hunter than going back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Promo pics  
> http://destielcr7.tumblr.com/post/52531402640/inspired-by-this-post-the-prince-of-hell-angel

I need my pie

Sam: Dean just

I don’t do green food Sammy

S: Fine, starve

Suddenly a man got in to the backseat of the impala and yelled Go, Go Go

D: Who the hell are you?

Man: No time to chit chat sweetheart. Drive

Sam spilled holly water on him

Man: Auuuuu. That tickles. 

He looked at Sam while wiping the water off him and said “Why would you? I liked this coat” in a sarcastic tone. Dean pulled the colt and pointed at him. 

“What are you?”

Man: wouw, wouw, wohw. He looked at both Sam and Dean and realized what he got himself in to. He sighted and rests his head back on the seat for a second and said “Now don’t tell me you guys are hunters?

Neither Dean nor Sam moved muscle in their faces. The man looked t Dean and said  
"Buddy, that’s not something you should play with"

D: I’m not your buddy. Last chance. Answer the damn question

Man: Too late. They are already here

Then someone/ something hit the back of the impala and Dean accidentally pulled the trigger and the bullet went through the seat nearly an inch apart from that man  
"Dammit. I told you,you shouldn't play with that

Dean wanted to punch him but they have a bigger problem. They are surrounded by about a dozen demons

S: Dean, now would be a good time to drive

"Ya well we have one against dozen. I’m gonna go with the one” and he drove away crashing two demons on the way

It’s been dead quite in the impala until the stranger in the back seat break it with whistling. Dean looked at him from the mirror. The man winked at him. Dean looked back at the road. Dean is perfectly aware of the fact how keen demons are on making people uncomfortable. So he really didn't give a damn about it  
They came to an abandoned building and Sam drew a demon trap and tried to make that guy sit inside it. Surprisingly he was quite supportive. Then Dean came and starts to tie him to the chair.

"Oh come on. Is this really necessary? I have no intention to escape. But this NO"  
He shook his hand away. Dean didn't want to fight since this guy didn't do anything bad yet. And also they really don’t even know what he is. Well simply this whole thing is weird to them as well. So he walked back saying “fine then start talking”

"What you want to know?"

“who the hell are you?"

"Castiel"

Castiel, that’s an odd name

"Yeah tell me about it. I don’t know what my father was thinking,"

Alright alright, let’s not go overboard. What are you?

"Castiel flipped his eyes to black and said in a deep sexy voice “I’m the prince of hell”

D:Prince of hell?

C: What’s with you man. You seem to repeat everything I say

Dean clenched his jaw and looked at Sam. Sam tried to hide his smile. He was quite amused by this stranger in a trench coat and his witty sense of humour. Dean gave the bitch face to Sam and looked back at Castiel

S: Care to explain what happened back there? Why would bunch of demons hunt their prince?

Castiel shifted uncomfortably on his chair. Looked up down, here and there and started to make weird noises. One thing for sure, he certainly crossed Dean’s line. Dean pulled the colt out and pointed at Castiel

C: Geez man seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Hunter or no hunter. Control your temper

D: Don’t make me pull this trigger

C: Okay okay. I ran away from home and my father sent those dogs to get me back. Happy?

S: your father  
Before Castiel could say anything a familiar voice came in blasting the door

“Hello boys”

D: Crowley

"I see you’ve already met my son"  
He looked at Castiel and Castiel looked down answering “father”. Castiel looks like a little boy who’s about to get punished from his parent

D: Crowley is your father?

Castiel looked at Dean and blinked hinting “yes”

Crowley: Winchesters’ allow me to formally introduce you to my son "prince of hell, angel of the darkness- Castiel". He’ll bring the hell on the earth and will be the death to you all………. Well of course unless I do it first

Crowley shook his hand and both Sam and Dean hit on to the walls and fell down

C: What was that for?  
Crowley: Just to give a dramatic visual impact to my speech and what are you doing over there? Is that a demon trap? (Sigh) Castiel, come here

C: Father

Crowley: Don’t make me come over there. Get your ass here

Castiel got up from the chair and stepped out of the demon trap like it was nothing. Dean wasn't sure what he was witnessing. He’s never heard of a Demon who could do such thing. So was Sam. Both of them kept their eyes on Castiel

Crowley: Ready to go home?

C: Do I have a choice?  
Crowley: Not really  
Crowley snapped his fingers and now Castiel is wearing cuffs. Castiel looked at his hands and said “What the hell?”

Crowley: ya, home-made, custom model. Do you fancy it? It suits you by the way. What do you think moose?

Both of them looked at Sam who was trying to get up. Crowley again shook his hand and both of the winchesters’ are glued to the wall. Castiel looked at Crowley like “really father, grow up”

Crowley: What? They’ve been a pain in my ass

C: Do u know them?

Crowley: ya well, their family have uhhhhhmm what you call A "quite a fame". And these two, don’t get me start  
But of course you’ve never heard of them. How would you? You don’t have any interest in our family business (Crowley's voice grow higher as he was yelling at Castiel)

C: Can you please take these off. I look ridiculous

Crowley: No can do son

"Please father. I won't run"

Crowley: Fool me once shame on you. Fool me for like what hundredth time 

"Father" 

Crowley: Don't bother to do the blue puppy eyes thing. Won't work this time. Let's go

Just like that they were gone. Dean and Sam fell on to the ground as they released from Crowley’s power

“That was some family drama”

“What the hell was that Dean? I mean like really what the hell”


	2. Then they meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel: Deal
> 
> Dean: Whatever
> 
> Castiel: So do you wanna seal it, the hell way? You know (he just closed his eyes and pretended to kiss)
> 
> Dean shook his head and walked away. Castiel smiled and looked at Sam. He seemed happy. He felt like they found a way to save Dean after all. Sam looked at Castiel
> 
> Castiel: How about you closing the deal instead of him?
> 
> Sam gave the bitch face to Castiel and walked the same direction Dean went
> 
> Castiel smiled while looking around the bat cave and said
> 
> Home. Sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the promo pics  
> Chapter 02  
> http://destielcr7.tumblr.com/post/52802946943/prince-of-hell-the-angel-of-the-darkness-chapter

What would you do if the only family you got is lying in a dead bed? You'd give anything to get that person's life back, right? That's what's happened to Dean winchester. Few months ago Sam was attacked by a werewolf while they were in a hunt and he got deeply injured. Doctors tried their best. But it wasn't enough. They couldn't save him. Dean didn't wanna live without sammy. Hell he didn't wanna even think about a life without his little brother. He was Dean's responsibility. His only family. Dean was desperate enough to seek help from the enemy. He made a deal with a demon for sammy's life in exchange for his life. Dean only got a year to live. This all happened nine months ago. For the past two weeks Sam spent almost all the time in the Men of letters library. He’s trying to figure out a way to save Dean from deal. It’s because of him Dean had to make it and now they are running out of time. Since they rarely get day offs, Dean is enjoying his little holiday to the maximum. He knows he only got another three months. He tried to convince Sam to let it go. But Sam isn’t going to give up on Dean just like that

Dean was drinking a beer while Sam was reading a book. He suddenly slammed the book and pushed it away

"You okay there" Dean asked

Sam shook his head as a no. “I can’t find a damn a thing in these books”

What were you looking for?

You know what,

Dean smiled lightly and said, “Sam we talked about this”

No you talked about this

Look, sooner you accept it, better for both of us

Dean I’m not gonna just stands here and do nothing. You are my brother and, and it’s because of me you

Sam couldn’t say anything more. He’s desperate. Frustrated. And he can’t let Dean die. He really don’t know what he should do either

Sammy

There has to be a way Dean

You know there’s not

We have to make Crowley call off it. We have to get him

Sam this deal is like a golden ticket to that guy. And we have nothing to offer in exchange of that. So,

Then we’ll take something from him

What?

We’ll take something and make him call off the deal

What you have in mind

What about his son

Castiel? Dean said raising his eyebrows. Sam didn’t say anything. He just kept his eyes on Dean

Okay get some sleep Sammy. You’ve over worked

Dean

What? You saw what that thing is right? He walked out of a Demon trap like it was nothing. And you want to….. We don’t even know what he is. And let’s be real here. We can’t even trap Crowley. And you want to kidnap his super demon son?

Do you have a better plan?

Yeah. Hunt some freaks while I can. And you know what I really like to do, try to stay alive at least next three months

Look Dean, It’s our last shot. Even there's not much to go with, I’m gonna take it

We don’t know a damn thing about that guy

Then we have to find someone who know

Sam

You can’t change my mind Dean. I’m gonna do it with or without you

Dean shook his head, took a deep breath and said “This is the last time Sam. After this no more saving me crap. You got it? 

Sam looked away. Dean didn’t believe it for a minute that this is gonna work. But there’s no way in hell he’s gonna let Sam go on this suicide mission alone

They managed to capture a crossroad demon and they took him to the bat cave dungeon. With a bit of holy water Dean started the interrogation. Demon screamed. And looked at Dean with a vicious look

Demon: Can’t wait till they drag your ass to hell

Dean gave a smirk to the demon and said, “I know I'm a big catch. But you fan girls have to wait. And right now, you have bigger problems”. Then he splashed holy water on to the demon

"We need some information" Sam said

Demon: You won’t get anything from me

Dean stabbed the demon’s shoulder with knife that was covered with salt. This time demon screamed louder

D: Ready to talk?

Demon growled at dean

D: Castiel…

Demon: Prince

S: Tell us more about him

Then demon laughed like a maniac and said “what have you got yourself in to this time?”

S: What is he?

Demon: He’s our future king

D: And

Demon: If you want to kill me fine. I will crawl back. But you won’t get anything from me

Dean stabbed him again. And again. Twice

Demon: Stop it. I can’t say anything. He’s not someone you want to piss off

S: Fine. Just tell us how we can find him

Demon: You can’t…

Dean was gonna stab him again. But the demon talked before that

Demon: Wait. I’m telling the truth. You can’t find him unless he don’t want you to

“He’s right”. All of them looked at the door. And then there was Castiel, leaning to a side of the dungeon door. Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at Castiel

"You can’t find me unless I don’t want you to"

He came in and looked all around the room. Sam was going reach to the holy water

C: Don’t bother. Sam.... right?

D: How did you get in? How did you find this place?

C: Let him go. I need to talk

S: No, talk first. Then we’ll let him go

C: Fine, keep him. I’ll go

D: Wait

Dean looked at Sam and nod. Sam released the demon

"Hey dumb nut. Don’t tell my father that I’m here, okay" Castiel told the demon

Dean sarcastically laughed and said  
I’m sorry, what happened to that “no one can find me unless I don’t want them to”

Castiel shifted his head uncomfortably and said “This is different”. And then he tuned to the demon and said  
"If he find out I’m gonna kill you. I mean it"

Demon: But sire

Castiel snapped his fingers and the demon was gone

He looked at Dean and said “So you must be Dean?”

D: How did you find this place?

C: You called me

No I didn’t

C: Yes you did

Dean noticed that Sam looks so confused. So turned to Sam “What, I didn’t”

Castiel gave a cheeky smile, looked at Sam and said “Apparently I can hear when someone call my name”. After a subtle pause, while turning to Dean he said “dearly” 

D: What exactly are you?

Castiel: Can we go upstairs, unless you are in a mood to KINKY….DUNGEON…….. While saying that he invaded Dean’s personal space. Dean stepped back. But he kept his eyes on Castiel

Guess you are not. See in upstairs then

Cas Zapped out. Brothers looked at each other and ran to upstairs. They weren't sure what they were expecting. But Castiel was in the room next to the library. He seemed quite fascinated by the bat cave.

C: that took you for ever

S: It was barely a minute

"Exactly"

Castiel looked at Dean

C: What’s bothering you?

D: What are you?

I’m a Demon

D: Not just A demon

I’m a half demon…

D: And

Half angel

"Excuse me", Sam interrupted

I’m an abomination. That’s what they say

D: Let me get this straight. Uhhhmm wait, I can’t

C: Okay. My father got hots for an angel and BAM here I am. Is that clear enough for you?

Both Sam and Dean looked stunned. Still they are trying to figure out this whole thing

S: Is that even possible?

C: No wonder my father calls you a moose. Of course it’s possible dumbass. Otherwise how would I be here?

All of them were quiet for about a minute and Castiel asked “Can I get my reward now?”

D: What reward?

You know in exchange for this valuable information, I should get a reward

S: what about the demon we just let go

Castiel: Oh you could have keep him. I wouldn’t mind. I just needed some privacy with you two  
Sooooo

D: what?

Can I ask for it now?

S: What could possibly you want from us?

I want to stay here?

S: I’m sorry what?

I need a place to hide. And your house is the best hide out. I mean my father won’t be able to find me. Even if he does, he won’t be able to get in. So you know  
D: get out

C: I’m not going to go  
…………………………………  
C: No you won’t”

D: What?

I said you won’t kill me. I meanit's more likely you can’t

Brothers looked confused. Castiel sighted. “Did I forget to mention. I can get inside your head too”

D: What the hell

C: I know right? It's pretty cool

Look I won’t trouble you guys. You can keep doing whatever you do. And I’ll just stay here. Pretend you can’t see me  
D: Give me one good reason why we should let you stay here?

I can give you four

A. It’s my reward  
B. I’m asking you nicely  
C. You can’t make me go,

And if you behave well, I’ll talk out my father to call off your contract

D: Not interested. Get out

S: Dean

Don’t tell me you are thinking about letting this creep stay

C: Hey that hurts

Dean looked at Cas and back to Sam

This guy’s running away from Crowley. And what’s the chance of him going to Crowley and talk about my contract? Hmmm. None

Let’s make it a deal then

Now Castiel got Dean’s attention

Let me stay here and when when the time comes, I’ll talk with my father

I don’t trust you

It’s a deal. And you got nothing to lose here. It’s not like you are gonna carry me on your shoulder

S: Dean

D: No

S: Dean, he’s right. We got nothing to lose here

You want to live with a Demon?

C: Half Demon

D: He’s annoying

C: That’s not true. I’m a thrill to be around

Sam looked at Castiel like “Can you not?”

S: Dean please. It’s just three months

C: Mark my words. You won’t let me go

Dean squeezed his forehead and said. “Look man I don’t trust a word you say. But for my little brother, I’m gonna let you stay here”

C: Deal

D: Whatever

"So do you wanna seal it, the hell way? You know "(he just closed his eyes and pretended to kiss)

Dean shook his head and walked away. Castiel smiled and looked at Sam. He seemed happy. He felt like they found a way to save Dean after all. Sam looked at Castiel

How about you closing the deal instead of him?

Sam gave the bitch face to Castiel and walked to the same direction as Dean

Castiel smiled while looking around the bat cave and said

Home. Sweet home


	3. First Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They locked their eyes on each other. Neither Dean nor Cas realised that they are literally staring at each other’s soul. It was like that for good two minutes till Dean’s shoulder angel say “Dude this is gay”
> 
> Dean looked away. So did Cas. Dean sighted uncomfortably and said “okay then good night”
> 
> Castiel: yeah ahmmm yeah… Good night
> 
> Dean walked towards his room. And Castiel sat down. Then he looked at Dean and said
> 
> Castiel: I like it
> 
> Dean stopped, looked back at Castiel and asked “you like what?”
> 
> Castiel: Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the promo pics  
> Chapter 03  
> http://destielcr7.tumblr.com/post/53765134472/update-prince-of-hell-the-angel-of-the-darkness

This doesn’t make any sense

Sam took his eyes off from the book he was reading and gave attention to Castiel

"Kiatus had no reason to harm Raza. So why would he?"

Sam: What do you mean?

"Kiatus had the Crown, perfect wife, Children and Raza was just a cursed prince on a dead bed. He was blood but had no claim to the throne or anything. So what could possibly be the reason for Kiatuz to kill Raza?"

S: I don’t know, maybe he was just nuts

Castiel smiled and got off from the couch and walked towards Sam and sat in front of him

S: You have a theory?

C: Who became the king after Kiatuz?

"Zaire"

Moment of silence later Sam said “wait don’t tell me you think Zaire did all that?

“It has to be him. He killed Raza and framed Kiatuz and the law did the rest. “All men are bound to the law. Even the kings”. Kiatuz sentenced to death and jackpot

S: It’s a

C: Better story than this book

Sam seem to agree and then there was Dean. He entered the room saying

“Don’t mean to interrupt your bonding time but we gotta go now”

S: Where?

Garth called. He got a new case

what’s the deal?

"Two deaths in three weeks. Both male, was happily married but showed domestic violence like a week before the deaths. First guy Andrew lee killed his wife and then bam. Killed himself. Second one Ed Shwon, almost killed his wife. But police came before that. So he killed himself. His wife is in a coma"

S: Sounds like witch business. Any witnesses

“Alona Shwon. Their daughter. She called the police

Better give it a look

Dean turned to Castiel and said “you know the drill Napoleon. No exploring inside the bunker”

Both Castiel and Sam chuckled

D: It wasn’t funny

C: Come on it was a little funny. Especially when you were “I think I’m going crazy”. He impersonated Dean

D: Castielllll

I won’t open any random boxes Dean

“Yeah you better not”

S: And remember Dean’s face “I saw Toby”

Both Sam and Castiel busted out laughing while Dean walked away saying “5 minutes Sam. That’s your time to get ready”

They came to Pennsylvania at about 7.00pm. Since it was no time to interrogate a witness they decided to start the case tomorrow. Dean lied down on the motel room bed while Sam unpacked his stuff. Dean took a deep breath

S: You alright there

yeah

Don’t worry he won’t burn down the bunker

Two months Sammy. You have to kick him out

We will kick him out….. But you know he’s not that bad actually

Dean looked at Sammy like (You can’t be serious)

What? Dude’s funny

Dean smiled from the corner of his mouth and shook his head saying “I can’t believe I thought I’m crazy”

“That’s one of the goblin sparks. Mess with your head. Ahhhh sorry that’s a Toby spark”

Dean wanted to say something in his defence. But he didn’t have any, so he swallowed his non existing reason and said “you get some sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow”  
Next day morning they went to the police and tried to find out more about the deaths. And then to the hospital. But the doctors were still working on it. They’ll have to come later to get the reports. On their way to Mr Shwon’s house Castiel popped up in the backseat of the impala. Dean lost the control of the Car for a second but he managed to get it on track

D: What the hell man?

I miss you too

S: What you doing here Castiel?

I just got bored. So thought maybe I can join you in this case

D: Ahhhmm A- NO  
B- did I mentioned No

Come on Dean. I won’t disturb you guys. Hell I won’t say a word

“No”

C: Dean, Don’t be a dick

S: Guys we are already here. Now unless you want to scare Ms Alona, behave your selves

Dean stopped the Car and looked at Castiel and said “Stay here”

“No. I’m coming”

S: God. Stop it guys. Dean it’s ok. No big deal

D: whatever

C: I guess that’s a yes

All of them got out of the impala and went to Mr Shwon’s house. Sam knocked a blonde girl came and opened it

S: Hi. I’m agent stiles and this is my partner agent Lennon

They showed their badges and the girl looked at Castiel who awkwardly stood behind Dean and Sam. Dean looked at Castiel and said  
He’s our trainee. Ahhmm can we come in? We have some questions about Mr Shwon

Women: yeah sure. Come in

S: Are you his

Women: Daughter

D: We are sorry about your loss madam. But we have some questions about his death

Why FBI? It was a suicide

S: It’s just we have to do this ma’am

D: Did your Dad had any enemies? 

No, My dad was a good man

D: And your mother?

No. they were happy. They loved each other. But my dad changed

S: Since when he was like that

About two weeks. He acted like he wanted to have a fight

D: I know this is difficult. But can you explain us what happened that day?

"I was in my room. My mom was cooking. Then I heard they were arguing. And my mom screamed. When I came downstairs, I saw my father was hitting her with the baseball bat. I got scared. I couldn’t go there. I went to my room. Locked it and call the police. I heard the sirens and a gun shot. I couldn’t move my feet to go down"

She tried so hard to not to cry. But Castiel wasn’t all convinced by her story

"It’s not all true" Castiel said

Both Sam and Dean looked at Castiel and back to Alona who seemed to be scared/ angry

What do you mean? Why would I?

C: you’re hiding something

I’m not

D: Forgive my partner. He’s still new

I think you should leave now

S: Just one more question

Please leave. Now

They got up and headed out and Alona closed the door behind them. While walking to the impala Dean said “real friggin smooth Castiel.. What happened to “I won’t say a word”

She was clearly hiding something

D: Say what? Your mojo

All of them got in to the Car and Castiel said

“Not my mojo jackass. It was clear. She was nerves than scared, she thought twice before answer and the scratching nose, the upward pointed eyebrows, do you want me to keep going?”

S: you’ve done some Sherlock research

I’ve been around for a while

S: Dean I think he’s right

 

You know what Sam, I notice you always take his side now

yeah you notice that, but not the woman who’s stalking us

Dean and Castiel looked at Mr Shwon’s house and saw Alona was checking on them from the top floor window

D: I’m sure she has a good

S: DEAN

D: yeah yeah

Dean started the Car and drove to the next street and parked the Car. Castiel cleared his throat

D: I’m not going to say sorry or anything

I know you won’t

S: So what’s the plan?

We’ll stick around till she makes a move

Fine, I’ll go and check the autopsy report and you scout around here

Dean nodded and looked at Castiel

“I’ll stay here”

Dean looked back at Sam and said “call me if you got anything”. Sam got out of the impala Castiel came to the front seat. Castiel reached his hand to the radio

D: Don’t touch anything

Castiel said “okay” and switched on the radio

Are you gonna inform the whole neighbourhood that we are here

Come on

Dean kept his eyes on Castiel. “Fine” Castiel responded and switched off the radio and looked away. But the silence didn’t last any longer than two three minutes. Castiel got bored  
“This is certainly not what I thought hunting will be”

It bought a little smile to Dean’s face. But his eyes were on Mr Shwon’s house. Suddenly Castiel looked bit worried. His eyes were everywhere

you ok?

Castiel nodded and said. “Yeah. But I think I got to go now”

what?

It’s all Dean could say Castiel disappeared. But Dean didn’t have to wait any longer either. Alona came out and got in to her car and drove away. Dean started the car and called Sam while driving

S: Hey anything?

"Yeah. She’s going somewhere and I’m tailing her now. You?"

yeah. Kind of. They found some sort of a virus in all both Andrew and Ed. They are doing tests on it. That’s all on my end

Not much to go with. Nah,

hmmm

Wait she stopped. Ahhhh it’s “Tessie’s pot”

what?

“Dude it’s a strip club. Finally”

Tessie’s pot? Wait. There was a bill from that club in the second Vic’s belongings

She went in

okay I’ll meet you two there?

Actually it’s just me now

Where’s Castiel?

Don’t know. Don’t care anyway. He zapped

Alright then I’ll see you there

Both hung up. Dean went in to the club. After like 15 minutes Sam came in

So

D: 10 o clock. You see that guy in green T-shirt. Alona was checking on him

What’s her game anyway?

Guess we can find out soon. She’s following the green lantern

Both of them got up and got up and followed Alona to the back alley. She took a knife from her purse and walked bit faster towards the guy. But Dean was faster. He grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. She dropped the knife

"Dean, look out"

Before Sam step forward the green T-shirt guy hit Dean’s head and then grabbed Sam’s Jacket and threw him to the other side of the wall. Sam fell down and was half conscious. Dean got up. But the guy grabbed Dean from his neck and slammed him to the wall. Dean’s so close to pass out and the he saw a bright white light. Dean closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Castiel standing in front of him. And the guy was on the floor. Burned to death. Alona and Sam got up

S: That’s pretty nice timing Castiel

Castiel smiled and looked at Dean

"I had him okay"

C: Isn’t it more likely he had you. From your neck

Dean didn’t have any answer for that. He looked at Alona. I guess I owe you an apology

You are not from the FBI

Dean shook his head as a no. This is what we do. Hunt freaks

Alona looked at Castiel “And you?”

C: I’m a, ahhhmm

S: A friend

Thanks anyway. I guess

D: How did you know?

I saw what he did. This thing made my dad kill my mom. I saw everything. I was there

S: Why didn’t you tell the police?

And what? They’ll think I’m crazy

D: But coming here alone was dangerous

It’s all over. What’s this thing anyway?

C: It’s a Rhyez. They are nasty

D: No kidding

They took Alona to her home and headed back to the bunker. On the way when Sam asked Castiel explained that he had to go because he sensed some Demons were close by. When they came to the bunker Sam went straight to his room. And Castiel lie down on the sofa. Dean put his bag on the living room table and cleared his throat

D: Ahhhhhmmm Cas

Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean. He saw Dean Dean is struggling to find his words. He got up a little bit and sits back

You’re welcome

I wasn’t gonna say thank you

Castiel smiled and looked away

Will you quit reading my mind

I didn’t

After a brief pause castiel got up and continued,

“I just, uhhmmm I knew, I thought that’s what you want to say”

They locked their eyes on each other. Neither Dean nor Cas realised that they are literally staring at each other’s soul. It was like that for good two minutes till Dean’s shoulder angel say “Dude this is gay”

Dean looked away. So did Cas. Dean sighted uncomfortably and said “okay then good night”

yeah ahmmm yeah… Good night

Dean walked towards his room. And Castiel sat down. Then he looked at Dean and said

"I like it" Castiel said

Dean stopped, looked back at Castiel and asked “you like what?”

C: Cas

Dean clenched his jaw and looked away to to hide his light smile and then he nodded and walked to his room


	4. Things just got Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently they were standing too close his cheek almost touched Dean’s mouth. Dean kind of a got lost in Cas’s soft looking, pink lips and that joyful smile it carried. Cas’s smile fade away and he his wide open eyes and the deep breathing made him look so vulnerable in between Dean’s arms. His nervousness led him to accidently pull the trigger. Then only Dean gained his sense and he stepped back right away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the promo pics  
> http://destielcr7.tumblr.com/post/55721140219/prince-of-hell-the-angel-of-the-darkness-update

There are things that you want so badly, but not lucky enough to have. Becoming hunters weren’t there choice. They just had to. And no matter how desperately a hunter wants a normal family life, they are not lucky enough to have one. Dean has accepted this side of the fate. It’s not that he don’t want to grow old with someone, more likely he knows it’s not something he can have. And then again he’s more of a stick to the one night stand guy anyway

But Joe Harvelle makes Sam’s story bit complicated than that. She’s technically a hunter too. But Ellen, tries her best to not to let her daughter tangled in this business. It’s only after John Winchester's death boys met Ellen and Joe. Sam and Joe fell for each other from the first time they met. But Sam didn’t want to drag Joe in to his life. So since then he tried his best to keep the distance from her. But it’s not all in his hand and Joe is not a type of a girl who gives up without a fight. She makes little excuses to meet Sam. She Calls him all the time. What keeps her going is the way Sam looks at her. She sees all her life in his eyes

But Sam is not the only one she has to fight against in this case. Her mother Ellen is not that so keen on Joe’s wishes either. Ellen loves both Sam and Dean as her own sons. But as a mother she just wanted Joe to have a normal life. She knows none of them can have a life where Demons, hunting, supernatural things are only in the bedtime stories. But she’ll be happy if Joe can have something away from all that. And it won’t happen if Sam and Joe end up together

It was a Wednesday evening and brothers were cleaning the guns in the living room and Cas was just observing them. Sam’s phone rang and he decided to ignore it. And then it rang again and again and again. Third time Sam didn’t ignored it, he just let it rang. Dean looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows as a “What’s going on?”

It’s Joe. Sam said casually

And why you are not answering again?

She wants to go to Texas. For a case. With me

What’s the Case?

I don’t think she has a case. She just wanna hang………..out

“And you don’t?”

While saying that Dean looked at Castiel who happened to be very focused on a shotgun. Cas was curiously checking it

"Look Sam"

Dean can we not?

Then Dean’s phone rang. He showed the called Id to Sam saying “Oh look who it is”

Well Sam knows what Dean’s about to do. So he warned him “Dean, Don’t”. But he was too late. Dean already answered the called giving Sam a cheeky smile

D: hey there? Yeah sure. He’s right here with me

Then he threw the phone to Sam saying, “It’s Joe” out loud

Sam had no choice but to answer the call. But Dean was acting like a dork in front of him. So he took the phone and walked away. And then there was Cas still checking the shot gun. As Sam left the room Dean gave his attention to Cas

Pretty cool ahhh?

It’s not bad. Good for the humans

Well works fine on non-humans. This time it was Dean who pulled the sassiness

Not to brag. Non humans don’t need these simple fire arms. Because we are strong

First it’s not simple. And I’ve heard somewhere “Even the strongest have a weakness”

Oh come on. It can’t be that complicated. Seems pretty simple to me

Have you ever fired? There was a genuine interest in Dean’s words

No. I never had to. Cas showed his hands as “I got my powers”

Then you don’t know how this thing works. It’s not easy for anyone and everyone

I’m sure I can handle that

With a “Okaaaaay” Dean smiled sarcastically and looked away

You don’t think I can shoot

Dean didn’t look like he was convinced so Cas responded again

“Fine, I‘ll show”

Cas pointed the gun at a statue across the room

Wohw wohw. Not here

Dean got up the chair and so did Cas. He followed Dean and they met Sam face to face near the door

"Sammy get this, he can shoot. Auto correct. He thinks he can shoot"

But Sam was not in a mood to make fun of Cas and he was kind of a mad with Dean for what he did earlier. So he ignored Dean and said “Thanks to you I have to go and get Joe”

“You’re welcome” Dean replied. Cas confusedly look at Dean and said, “Dean I think he was being sarcastic”

Dean tuned his head slowly towards Cas and then to Sam “I was trying to help”

S: You know I don’t

Sam stopped from there and said “I don’t know why I bother to explain this to you over and over. I feel like I’m talking to a wall

Alright Alright. quit giving me the bitch face. What’s the deal?

Dean put his big brother voice and kept his eyes on Sam. “She was on her way here and Car trouble in middle of nowhere”

D: Oh, 

After a brief pause Dean talked again. “I would have come but I’m sure Joe won’t be pleased”. This time Dean took it so far and Sam’s “God Dean, you are a dick” said it all. Sam left the room with that and he took impala keys on his way out

Are you ready Cas?

Not that I care but as you would say, bring it on

Dean led the way to the shooting facility they have in the basement. It was bit dark and dead quite down there. Dean switched on the light, but it didn’t work. The bunker was built years ago and the power supply is different than today. Dean started working on that fuse but it seems to take longer than he expected. While Dean was trying to figure that out, Cas carried out a cowboy show with his imaginary hat and pointing the gun at here and there

“God bless hell if you become the king”

I don’t think Grandpa will ever give his blessings

Dean asked “What” while focusing on what he was doing

You know he is my Grandpa……. In a way…… Your so called God

Dean took his eyes off the fuse and turned to Cas and after a subtle pause he said “I’ll be damned”  
Cas shrugged and took the gun near to his mouth and blew the top of it. Dean looked kind of a devastated and lost while trying to get the Cas’s family tree straight

“Don’t worry Winchester I won’t be the king”

Dean narrowed his eyes bit and gave a head tilt

Why do you think I keep running from my Dad? Cas asked

But Crowley wants you to, you know take after him?

Cas shook his head up and down as a yeas and said “It’s just it’s not I want to do?”

So what do you want to do?

“I don’t know. But certainly not ruling bunch of idiots”

It brought a light smile to Dean’s lips. “ya they are pretty stupid”. With that Dean has fixed the fuse and the room lighted up

“You know Cas, it’s okay if you don’t want to” Dean asked while he was setting up a target for Cas and he responded to it with a cheeky smirk. Cas walked slowly to the shooting area and Dean stepped back. Cas pointed the gun to the target and he took few seconds then shifted uncomfortably while looking at Dean from the side of his eye. Dean bit his upper lip trying to stop the smile

You alright there buddy?

Cas cleared his throat and fired the gun. He missed

It happens. No big deal. Dean stated his teasing parade. Cas shot again. He missed it. Again. Then he fired next four rounds without stopping. But unfortunately he’s a terrible shooter. Dean has tons of things to say now and he started with pulling the target closer. He took it to his hand and looked at it seriously

Wow Cas, you got some talent here

Cas clenched his jaw. He looks pretty mad right now

You see the third shot, it's my favourite. Can you see it? He showed the target paper to Cas. Suddenly he felt like the paper getting warmer and in no time it stated flaming. Our little angel got quite the temper. He has used his powers to burn it. Dean let the paper go with “Geez man” and he blew his fingers

Like I said I don’t need these stupid things. I’ve got my powers

It’s okay to admit when you can’t do something

Cas looked away. Dean stepped towards trying to reach for Cas’s shoulder and then they heard footsteps towards the room they were in. As they thought Sam was back. He came inside saying “we got a problem”

What?

Joe’s here?

Great, didn’t see her for a while?

What we gonna do about him? Sam asked pointing Cas

What’s wrong with me?

Well genius if she found out our house mate is a demon, they’ll kill us first and then they’ll kill you

I’ll go, I have some things to sort out anyway

Brother’s seemed happy with Cas’s decision. But then Dean suddenly screamed “NO” like he realised something. Both Cas and Sam looks stun from it

“You can’t go. He can’t go” he turned to Sam and said

Why not?

We are not done with our shooting

“But we”

Cas stopped by that seeing Dean frowning at him. Dean showed the blank target paper to Sam

You know you can do it another time?

“I ain’t gonna let him gloss over this”. Dean responded. Cas didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of the Sam too. So he maintained the silence and let Dean run the show

I’ll stay down here with him and you deal with Joe

Sam went to upstairs saying “Fine”

C: Why did you do that? I won’t mind going. In fact I wanted to go

Didn’t do it for you. Just wanted Sam to have some time with Joe

Surprisingly those words hurt Cas. It was like a battle inside his head. He wondered what this ace he felt inside his chest is. It because Dean said he didn’t do that for him. Come on it can’t be that. It must be because I just got humiliated in front of a weak human. No, now wait a minute. I can’t feel anything. I’m not a bloody human  
With all that messy thoughts, Cas walked to a corner of the room and sat down on the ground. Dean was kind of a tired too. He sat down near the door. Normally it would have been talkative Cas that break the silence but he didn’t bother to start to conversation as he was feeling bit down. Dean noticed this and he unconsciously locked his eyes on Cas. Moments passed. Dean got up and shifted slowly to the shooting area and set up a target and checked a gun. Cas gave a glance and looked on the floor back

“Shooting isn’t that hard”

Cas looked up and saw Dean holding a gun and he thought Dean is mocking him again. He narrowed his eyes and turned away  
Okay Dean you won. I’m not fine with fire arms

“Cas I’m not,”  
Dean sighted and said "come here"

“Dean” Cas replied annoyingly

Just come here. Will ya?

Cas realised Dean isn’t making fun of him as he wasn’t laughing or anything. He got up and walked to Dean

“Hold this”  
Dean offered a gun to Cas and he took it

“Okay now point that to the target”

“Dean I have no interest”

“Shhhhhh”

“Just do as I say and relax your shoulders”

Cas turned and aimed the target

“Good now keep your feet shoulder width apart”

Cas did as Dean asked and Dean stepped forward and stood behind Cas. He touched Cas’s left hand from behind and moved it up saying “It’s easy when using both hands”  
Then Dean gently placed his right hand on Cas’s right asked Cas to relax again. There was no personal space between them. Cas’s back was touching Dean’s chest. Their faces were inches apart

“Okay now you see the target clearly right”  
Cas felt Dean’s warm breathe on his face and it kind of a scared him. He has never stood this close to anyone. Neither did Dean but he was all focused on the task. Cas tightened his face muscles and replied “yes”

“Good, now pull the damn trigger”  
Cas took the shot. Even though it was not right in the middle, Cas was happy as he managed to hit the paper. He looked at Dean right away. Apparently they were standing too close his cheek almost touched Dean’s mouth. Dean kind of a got lost in Cas’s soft looking, pink lips and that joyful smile it carried. Cas’s smile fade away and his wide open eyes and the deep breathing made him look so vulnerable in between Dean’s arms. His nervousness led him to accidently pull the trigger. Then only Dean gained his sense and he stepped back right away  
Cas put the gun on the stand next to them and hid his hands in his trench coat like a little kid who broke a Vass. They didn’t had the guts to look at each other and it was getting awkward but both of them were so glad when the girl they tried to stay away from showed up with Sam as soon as they heard the gun shot.


	5. Should have known. It was too good to be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel looked away because even he doesn't know why he letting the Winchesters live. He is mad with them for sure. But not mad enough to kill. It's not just he's angry. He felt pain. Someone he got close to just betrayed him and it hurts. All Castiel could think was "I should have known.. All of it was too good to be true. For the first time in many years I wasn't running and I had this coming". Castiel wanted to be alone. Just wanted a get away from everyone deal with all this in his own way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promo pics  
> http://destielcr7.tumblr.com/post/99141722650/the-prince-of-hell-angel-of-the-darkness-chapter

What's going on here??

D: Joe.... good to see you.. 

J: What are you doing here? I thought you were out  
She looked at Sam and “I thought he was out.

S: He wasn't here and now he is 

D: Yeah. We just came

J: Ahhmm We?

D: oh Joe this is Cas.. ahhmm Castiel and Castiel this is Joe

J: Hello Casssstiel. It's an unusual name by the way

Cas nervously smiled and said yeah, everyone seem to think so

J: So how do you know these two dorks

Cas could have give her an easy answer and let all this slide away. But he wanted to spice it up a bit and also he enjoys annoying Dean. So he said  
“These two.... well we go way back. Aren't we Dean?”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Jo saying “We did some hunting back in the day”

J: So you are a hunter. How come I've never heard of you

Sam stepped in and said “He was retired and now sorta back in the game”

J: cool. I want to hear your story. How about we all go upstairs and talk while eating.

D: Food. Yeah

They all went upstairs and Joe prepared the dinner with the help of Sam. Joe decided they all have to eat together. So she turned the study table in to a dining table. Sam sat on one side of the table, Joe sat next to him. And then there was Cas and Dean next to him. Demons or angels don't eat. They don't have any of those human needs. But Cas had no choice but to pretend like he's eating.

Dean kick off the dinner. The very first bite he took made his face all red because the food was overpowered with salt. he wanted to spit it out. But Joe was looking at him curiously to know how her cooking is. So Dean swallowed it saying  
“wow Joe. Your mother did a one fine job teaching you”

Mean while Sam has tasted the dinner too. He knew exactly what Dean was talking about. But they won't be able to lie for long. She will eventually know. Dean wanted to distract her until they come up with a plan to not to let her taste the food. Without thinking any further, Dean said to Cas “Dude aren't you eating?”  
Joe looked at Cas

C: I am

J: No you are not

C: I did. It's really good

Joe kept her eyes on Cas and Cas realised she's not gonna let him off the hook easily. So he took his first bite. Suddenly he felt like his mouth, throat and pretty much his whole body burning. He started coughing. He kept his face away from Jo and he tried to keep his eyes closed

Joe offered him a glass of water “ Are you okay?”

Cas shook his head as a “yes”. And he opened his eyes facing Dean and it were all dark. Dean realised what a dumb thing he did. He leaned forward and took the glass and gave it to Cas

Cas drank the whole glass and said “I'm all right. You guys carry on”

Sam didn't really understood what's going on with Cas but he took the opportunity and poured awfully lot of salt to the food saying “ Taste good. Little bit of salt will make it tastier”

Joe tried to stop him saying “ It's too much”

Dean and Cas both: “you don't say”

Joe smiled at them while tasting the food and she spit it out right away. “I don't think anyone can eat this now” 

S: sorry. My bad

J: It's okay. I'll make something quick

S: No no no. you rest. I'll make us some sandwiches

J: Need a hand

S: sure

Sam and Joe left to the kitchen. Dean didn't know what he should say or do. But he was feeling bad for Cas. His eyes weren't black any more. But his face looked red and sweaty

D: you okay there?

C: Oh come on. Don't pretend like you weren't enjoying that

D: Hey hey, I didn't mean to

C: sure you didn't

D: It's not my fault the almighty can't handle little bit of salt

C: you call that a little bit? But seriously man don't let her cook. I mean ever again

Dean couldn't stop laughing. “I'm sorry I wasn't thinking much earlier”

C: It's ok. I can handle a little bit of salt

D: didn't look like that

C: ha ha very funny

Sam and Joe came back with some sandwiches and everyone ate it while telling Joe some fake stories about Cas “the hunter”

 

The next day Sam gave Joe a ride back home. Mean while Dean got a call about a job from another hunter. They waited till Sam come back and later that day three of them headed to red moon valley.  
This time Dean didn't mind Cas tagging along. They only know Cas for like two moths. But these three got to spend some quality time together and in fact they get along just fine now. Of course anyone else who knows about Cas will find this team simply odd. But neither does Dean or Sam seem to see Cas as this half angel half demon thing any more.

While they were working, one of Crowley's demons has seen the trio together and it didn't take that long till the news go to Crowley's attention. At first he thought this demon must have lost his mind or something. But knowing what kind of a person his son is, Crowley didn't wanted to rule out the story either. So he thought he will check it out by himself. While Sam , Dean and Cas were working on there case Crowley kept his eyes on them. Cas had this feeling like someone was following them. But Crowley was careful enough to keep the distance and stay off Cas's radar. After all he's the one who taught Cas all the tricks.

Cas was happy with Winchesters. He looked comfortable. And when Cas is comfortable he tend to let his guard down and that's not something Crowley like. Since he was a kid Castiel was different. Crowley tried his best to not to let Cas feel alone. He had a soft side to him and it made him different and lonely. But as he grew up Cas learned to be more like Crowley. Of course Crowley knew Cas was just pretending to be a badass half of the time. He knows what kind of a person Cas is more than Cas himself.  
Cas is someone who likes to help people who are in need. But not much of a forgiving person for the ones who hurt him either. He indeed has a Demon and Angel inside him.

Crowley wants his son to be happy. But you can never trust humans. Specially Winchesters. They live to hunt Demons. And Crowley was sure that Sam and Dean will hurt Cas if only they knew how. Hunters and Demons can be alias, but never friends. Cas is the future king of Hell. There was no way Crowley was going to risk Cas's life and he had to come up with a plan to show Cas that humans can't be trusted.

Boys wrapped up the work in red moon valley within a week. Even though Sam or Dean didn't talk about his Deal with Crowley recently, they didn't know what the future hold for them. Sam decided that he will talk with Cas this matter before they go back to the bunker. But he didn't bring it up because Dean was around and it will only make him worry.

Couple of days after they went back to the bunker Sam went on a supply run. He took more than usual time which made Dean bit worried. But he didn't want to call Sam or anything because Sam doesn't like Dean treating him like a baby. Few hours later Dean got a call from Sam but the voice at the end was not Sam

Squirell, Is my son around?

D: where's Sam??

Crowley: Alive. Now back to my son

D: I don't know what you are talking about

Cr:If you want Sam to stay alive, don't let Castiel know about this conversation

D: What do you want?

Cr: Nothing much. Just to talk

D: And Sam

Cr: He's here with me. We are at the warehouse near the gas station.. You know the one near your secret hide out.. come alone

And he hung up the phone. Dean wanted to tell Cas, but he didn't wanted to put Sam in danger. He told Cas that he'll be back soon and left. Cas was fine with being alone with all these fascinating books in the library.

Dean came to to warehouse as Crowley wanted. And He saw Sam Lying on the floor near Crowley

“What did you do to him?”

“He's fine. But surely will have a heavy headache later. Okay now then shall we talk business”

“Let him go Crowley. Then we'll talk”

“Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you two. Atleast not today”

Then he snapped his fingers while saying “But this guy however have a whole different story on the plate” and a guy appeared next to Crowley. He was tied to a chair and looked terrified and clueless

D: Who the hell is he?

C: he is a real douche bag, didn't do anything good for his entire life . Sold his soul to be rich yada yada.. You know the story. They always want to be rich. And he runs out of time today

D: What does he have to do with us?

C: Nothing. But I'm gonna give you a chance to save him. I'll cancel his contract in return you call my son and ask him to come here

Mean while Sam regain his conscious but he couldn't stand up. Dean tried to reach him but Crowley signed him not

S: What's going on Dean?

D: You alright?

Cr: Allow me to summarize the situation Sam. “ You two Can give this lowlife a second chance by betraying my son”

“Please help me. I promise I will change” the guy that's about to dragged by hell hounds pleaded to Dean

Cr: Oh shut up, you and I both know you are not gonna change. Mark my words Dean. Greedy people like him never change

D: What do you really want Crowley?

“I want my Son”

D: No why all this trouble? Hmmmm? What do you really want?

Cr: Fine, if you insist of knowing... I want my son to know that humans can't be trusted. You people, I don't know know why you keeping him close. But if only you knew how to hurt him, you would have already tried to

“He didn't give us a reason to hurt him”

“Since when you hunters needed a reason?”

Both of them locked their eyes for few seconds and Crowley broke the silence again

"Just take the damn deal Dean”

D: Look he doesn't even like any of this hell crap. So why can't you just leave him be

Cr: None of damn business

S:you do know he's gonna run away again, right?

“I don't mind him running away. But I do mind him running to you people”

D: Oh come on. We are not that bad

“His clock is up Dean”

They heard the hell hound growls reaching and the guy looked at the Winchesters and started begging

“Please help me. I will do anything you want. I have money”  
S: Dean make the call. Cas will understand

Cr: Oh I wouldn't hold my breath on that

Hell hounds started tearing that guy apart and Dean couldn't let this happened. Finally he said that he'll make the call. And he did.

As promised Crowley let that guy live and let him go without a scratch

Few minutes later Cas came to the warehouse and as soon as he saw Crowley, He looked at Dean like “ Please tell me you didn't do this”

Dean couldn't meet Cas's eyes. He didn't had the courage. Sam was in the same position. But he broke the silence

“Cas. We had to get you here to save someone”

Crowley started coughing to disturb and of course to annoy the brothers  
“Did either of you two knew him personally?”

S:No but we weren't gonna let someone die infront of us and do nothing

“So you decided you just give up my son to save that scumbag's life. You would have done the same even it wasn't me who's threatening you, right?”

Sam realised there's no point of explaining any further as it will only make Crowley's argumant strong

Crowley looked at Cas and said “I just wanted to make a point here”

“Congratulations dad, you did it”. Cas sounded pissed with not only Winchesters but also with Crowley

“Oh come on Castiel. It's not the first time I caught you”

Cas looked at Dean saying “No, But it's the first time Someone I trust betrayed me”

Cr: Ahmmmm No, But it certainly is the first time someone who betrayed you happen to be breathing more that 5 seconds

The hidden meaning behind Crowley's words were “ Tell me why they are still alive?”

Castiel looked away because even he doesn't know why he letting the Winchesters live. He is mad with them for sure. But not mad enough to kill. It's not just he's angry. He felt pain. Someone he got close to just betrayed him and it hurts. Castiel just wanted to get away from everyone

“You got what you came for Father. Where do you want to take me now?”

“You can go Castiel. I just want you to know these people are not worthy of trust. Keep your guard up”

Castiel was not in a mood to argue or hear any lectures. So he just disappeared and Crowley looked at Dean and said “ As always pleasure doing business with you. See you soon in hell Dean”

Crowley also disappeared and Sam came to Dean

S: He'll be alright Dean. We had no choice

D: I know. But,

We have to find another way to save you now

There's no other way Sammy. Well I didn't think this was a solution anyway

S: I don't know Dean. This sounds crazy. But I trust Cas. He would have help us

Dean looked at Sam and even thought he didn't want to admit it, he was hoping that Cas will help him out with the contract. Not just hoping, he just knew they can trust Castiel. 

D: Ya, well now we gave him a reason not to


End file.
